


If Grass Could Grow Faster

by Thefuzzzzzzzz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefuzzzzzzzz/pseuds/Thefuzzzzzzzz
Summary: Crash landed on an alien planet lances body is completely ruined and his mind appears to be going down the same path. Times gone to shit, the Gallen empires defeated but another race is on the rise to take their place.And lance is still on that goddamn planet!





	If Grass Could Grow Faster

If grass could grow faster

 

Keith! 

His voice crackled over the intercom, a trembling loud blast coming through my helmets speakers at an alarmingly high pitch. I lick my lips, yanking on the red lions steering to avoid an asteroid and jamming my thumb at the button on the side to obliterate a small alien ship as it rounds another chunk of purple space rock. 

Keith!! 

I blink rapidly, squinting through the sweat that drips from my brow, and fire again, pulling around in a large circle and blasting through half a dozen more little ships, their green hulls exploding, small and rapid successions of fire erupting in a neat line. But I don't stop to watch, I can't spare that kind time on selfish whims. In an instant I swerve around another asteroid, and another, and am firing away at yet another ship, though it's bullets find reds back leg and ping of the hard armour, never the less sending a shudder through the lion. I can feel the flare of angered frustration well up in her gut, or maybe it's my own, it's hard to tell sometimes.

Keith! Please! 

Glaring at an asteroid that seams to just appear right in front of me I only just find enough time to turn so that reds side takes most of the impact as opposed to a head on collision. We grunt with the force of it never the less, but the grunt turns into a growl. Some part of my deep conscious feels guilty for snapping at him, but my own frustration and exhaustion pushes that aside.

What is it lance? 

I bark, quickly getting rid of a few ships that pop up and dodge around an ugly blue asteroid. My locations device seeks out the blue paladin and, although we're still separated by a dozen or so enemy ships and asteroids, I turn red around to head towards Lance, already for seeing his request.

I'm-

Lance grunts and I can hear the strain in his throat, feel the tension in every single one of his muscles through the lions connection. He's clearly missing easy shots with the way his hands are shaking. And it comes to my realisation how scared he is. I'm scared too. Scared and angry that on our return journey to earth some isolated planet had the audacity to send a help beecon. Scared and angry and frustrated and irritated and exhausted and in this swirling twister of emotions my head refuses to work as it should and i curse the universe and everything in it and then I collide head first with an enemy ship. 

I let out a yelp of distaste and grit my teeth, cursing lance now for his incompetence and myself for my own in capabilities. The next asteroid to collide with red sets off a chorus of warnings in my head and I slow down minutely to ponder the reality of my haste to get to the other palidin when my own health was at as much risk.

Ah! Quiznark! Keith hurry my weapons are dow- 

He yelps suddenly, high and shrill, and I can hear a sickening thuck through the intercom. There's a strange rattling-scraping sound from lances line and i pause a moment to listen to it, suddenly realising the sound is of his helmet, rolling across the floor. How hard had he hit an object for it to come off? I'd noticed this morning at breakfast that Lance had looked tired, more so than usual, but this was ridiculous.

Lance? Lance! Lance buddy you alright!?

The deep, quavering voice belonged to Hunk, although it was more panicky and stained than mere quavering. Thinking fast i decide to investigate the already weakening connection I feel with lance and his lion. I know Hunks busy with the other two palidins on one of the moons, a great rusty-green thing, evacuating it's inhabitance before a giant thirsty space frog arrives and devours it, or something like that. It had been Coran who was tasked with explaining the mission, and i struggle at best to even just determine what he's saying half the time, which probably contributes to the fact I've never really had an actual conversation with him.

I've got it Hunk

I reassure the yellow palidin, but when I glance down at the locations device again, the blue palidin is curiously imperceptible. I curse, louder than what would be considered appropriate in any other situation, and dodge around half a dozen asteroids and ships alike, all my focus concentrated on just getting to where my shoddy memory recalls lance to be last seen.   
Palidins first.   
Always.   
It had taken my a wile to fully understand this, but after several years on the job and no less than a dozen life threatening situations of which I was miraculously pulled from, the three words had wriggled and wormed their way into my head and gotten stuck somewhere between my eyes and ears like an annoying song.

I scan the area quickly, twisting and turning though space with little accord for my own life but none the less surprisingly agile, avoiding all obstacles on spontaneous instinct urged upon my person by Red. I burst out of the asteroid belt like a bullet through paper just in time to catch a glimpse of the blue lion plummeting towards the planet's surface through a thick curtain of green hulled battle ships. 

 

 

 

His head ached. It ached like it had been put through a blender with a bag of crushed ice and stapled back together lazily and in no particular order. He wouldn't of been surprised to see a mass of pulsating black lumps surrounding his scalp if he opened his eyes, squeezing tighter and tighter around his skull with each beat of his heart as it pumped hot blood through his veins. 

Lying on what felt like cut grass and coarse dirt with what felt like seven broken bones and a concussion reminded him of the good old days before joining voltron, waking up under the sky's morning glow surrounded by mates out in the country, hiking to get away from home on the holidays and camping to get away from school on the weekends. He wasn't really sure why it was this he had thought of, especial in that moment, but somehow a little bit of comfort came from those memories of mate-ship. Buddying up with one another when looking for suitable campsites, not finding one and instead making their own, atop trampled shrubbery and exotic plants they'd string up tarps or hang a bug net or just gaze up. They'd shared fantasies of discovering new species flora and fauna, receiving great awards for their findings, or discovering an oasis to call their own somewhere one day on one of their expeditions, little fantasies of exploration, of star gazing, being up there, up with the clouds and the stars and the planets. They'd shared fantasies of climbing the ranks, climbing high enough to free themselves from their cage and run away through the big black, carving a path through stars like petals on the waters surface, through the endless lake of planets, maybe even find their own. It wouldn't matter where it was or what they did when they got there because it would be theirs and they would be free.   
Maybe if he concentrated hard on those memories he could feel their presence, hear their calm breaths, smell their musty, sweaty teenage scent again, just like before. Before the garrison before the dreams started turning into realities into nightmares before they'd gone their separate ways to separate schools 

The sun was bright, through his closed eyes it glowed red and fierce, as affectionate as a glare. The sun, strangely, did nothing to warm his body, which appeared to be sprawled out on the ground like thrown cake, but neither was he cold. Leaving this as a subject to ponder later Lance concentrated hard on each of his heavy limbs, making sure they were still there and possibly, in the future of course, movable, for as of right now he felt like that cake had been walked over, the remains dragged across the ground on the bottom of a heal. He peeled his eyelids apart enough to be blinded by the overwhelming light of the sun, not even a glimpse of his surroundings registering in his brain as it was too busy marvelling at such brightness. A groan escaped him and he squeezed his eyes shut again, admitting to himself that that probably wasn't the greatest idea on the earth as tears welled up in his eyes.

Rolling his head gingerly to the left with an ungraceful flop Lance tried once more, peeking through ridiculously heavy lids at the surroundings. He had been close when he guessed cut grass before, the ground around him was littered with a sort of coarse yellow moss and burgundy gravel that sparkled with flecks of mineral.   
Looking past the mossy ground lance gazed upon tall tall trees, their trunks thin and spindly and dark like coal, and their leaves long and narrow and brown, draping of the branches like fish set out to dry. Lance breathed in deeply through his dry mouth, trying to test his lungs with as much grace as he could manage, and winced at the sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He coughed to relieve the tension and shuddered with the effort of it, throat burning something fierce. The most concerning thing though was the coppery liquid that filled the gaps between his teeth and sloshed about loosely inside him. It was terrifying.

His mind also seemed damaged and tired and his thoughts trailed off for a minute, his eyes falling closed again, allowing him to just revel in the numb pain cloaking his body. He felt peaceful, almost content to just lie there until voltron came and picked him up of this planet. At the thought Lances eyes snapped open and he looked around as far as his eyes would allow, flopping it's head over to the other side and breathing out a soundless moan at a great throb of pain that shuddered though his temples and spine. The blood sloshed within him again like waves lapping at the shoreline, almost gentle in their caress, but a menacing gentle, a psychotic gentle that promised pain. The last thing he remember from before waking up on the planet was the sight of a big ass asteroid flooding his peripheral vision. Filing the gasps in his memory from there wasn't hard; he'd smashed into said asteroid, plummeted into the planet's surface, been thrown from the lion upon impact, and woken some time later. A lot of time later actually, as lance recalled they had been on the dark side of the planet when they began the evacuation mission and a fleet of wanna be galras appeared to ruin all their day. 

Keith and lance had gone of to rid the area of the buggers, starting it of as a little competition before it escalated into just trying to stay alive, leaving hunk, pidge and shiro to carry out the original plan. Lance winced, his breath hitching as he recalled how he'd been forced to go into battle with no less than six innocents onboard. He'd been unable to drop them off at the castle for his position was the furthest away from it.   
But, as he lay there, Lance reassured himself that Blues armour was good, all the lions had good armour, but lance had put time and effort into upgrading blues. He'd spent a whole month just researching the specifics of it, and another few to apply his knowledge to the great metal beast. He had hoped no-one would notice how much effort he was putting into it, preferring to talk about how easy he found everything and completely disregarding the size of the lie.   
Hunk had come across him one night though, despite his efforts to limit his noise pollution levels, and inquired as to what he was doing. It had been such perfect timing too, for lance had just minutes before sliced open his calf on a piece of miss cut titanium. He had wrapped it hastily, and possibly too tightly, in a roll of insulation tape to stop the bleeding and continued tinkering away. It was when the screwdriver feel for a second time from his shaky hands that hunk wandered in, raising a surprised eyebrow at a shirtless and sweaty lance. He recalled how hunk had frowned at his hands, covered to the elbows in grees, and furrowed his brow at his leg, wrapped in the ridiculous bright yellow tape. Lance had joined hunk in the castles kitchen, washing his hands in the sink before chowing down on some spacey sandwiches and explaining himself to his friend, declining his offers of help insistently.  
As lance lay there, on the mossy ground, he hoped, oh god did he hope, that it was enough to protect those six innocent aliens from harm, that his months of hard work had paid off in some way. A new burst of energy washed over him and lance cautiously lifted his head as much as he could, looking down his body and finally laying his eyes on the lion. Though his vision was blurry, lance could see the mess he'd made of the beast, paint scratched off almost every surface, every panel of glass shattered, electrical wires sprawled across the earth like bed-hair. His eyes flitted to the left and lance winced at a disembodied limb, the great metal structure of the hind leg a good thirty feet away from the rest of the lion. The electronics that had connected it to the body were burnt and scratched and in such a state of disarray it didn't really look like a leg at all, just a lump of metal.  
Lance groaned in frustration.  
A slight movement caught his eye and he looked down. Up until this point he had avoided examining his body, for in his perfieral vision he had seen enough to know his armour was no longer pristine white and blue. The blurry glimpse he had caught had shown enough to reveal at least two compound fractures, one on his upper leg, the other possibly a rib sticking out of his chest, although if he was lucky it might just be a pale shard of debris.   
The movement had come from his chest, and this time it wasn't the slow, shuddering rise and fall of his slight breaths. It was something else.   
Lance closed his eyes for a second, steadying himself for it to be some horrible flesh eating alien that inhabits the planet, or a monster making it's ascent out of his chest, preparing to look down and watch as a creature stands up, his skin falling of it like a discarded coat.   
Expecting something, anything horrible he slowly looked at himself, body starting to trembel slightly in trepidation. But as his eyes fell upon his torso he was almost disappointed see nothing but his own blood soaked armour and torn flesh and exposed skeleton. There was no monster, no alien, just a sickening display of anatomy spread out across an alien land, blood still seeping through his flesh like soap squeezed from a sponge. The smell of copper and moist soil and sweet meat and the taste of blood and bile and dirt and the sun was glaring heatedly in his eyes and the gentle rustling of the long long leaves in the shuttle breeze that caressed his numb body.  
And lance realised then that he was going to die.   
He was going to die without anyone knowing where he was. He was going to die without anyone around. He was going to die alone, on an alien planet. He was going to die because he'd stayed up late the night before to do some extra training. He was going to die because he'd crashed into that asteroid. After all the battles that they'd fought, after all the planet's they'd saved, after everything he'd done for the universe, the sacrifices he'd made, it was casting him aside to be forgotten. He hadn't even been able to see his family, not even once, since joining voltron, and he was going to die without being given the chance to explain himself to them.   
This was it.   
These thoughts would be his last, maybe after the next breath his lungs would stop working, his heart might go soon after. His brain would shit down and that would be the end of him. Lance would cease to exist, he'd be gone and no one would know.  
He was going to die.   
A single tear found it's way down the side of his face and pooled in the shell of his ear. Without the strength to so much as lift his arm lance left it there, the mild irritation it caused far outweighed by the general aching numbness of his body.  
And as the day drew on, as the sun feel lower and lower in the sky below the trees, lance closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how much of this shit is properly edited... Sorry about any weird things that may of popped up........  
> I hope ya stick with me and hear me out on this, i do plan on finish the fic on a high note so when things get dark think of puppies and unicorns, or just don't read it if you can't be bothered, coz quite frankly my dear, neither can I.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
